dimension20fandomcom-20200214-history
Quick NPC Guide
Names are hard. Here are some quick explanations to jog your memory. BEWARE OF SPOILERS! Aguefort School Faculty: Arthur Aguefort * Who: Aguefort Adventuring Academy's founder and eternal principal. Killed himself and Mr. Gibbons to bring Kristen and Gorgug back to life using a Phoenix Egg from his paramour Phoenix. Came back to life with Kristen after knocking out Sol to aid against Kalvaxis. * Race: Human * Dead/'Alive'/Unknown/Undead''' (Resurrected)' Goldenhoard * Who: A former Aguefort Vice-Principal. Secretly Kalvaxis who's bound to the academy. Failed to defeat The Bad Kids, Ragh Barkrock, Jawbone, Sklonda and Gorthalax the Insatiable. Was killed twice in the aftermath and then turned into a boat in hell by Bill Seacaster. * Race: Dragonborn * '''Dead'/Alive/Unknown/Undead Mister Gibbons * Who: A former Aguefort Guidance counsellor. He was seen transforming into... something bad. Came back to possess Fig and then Arthur. Taken to hell by Gorthalax the Insatiable * Race: Gnome * Dead/Alive/Unknown/Undead Doreen * Who: A former Aguefort Lunch Lady. Got possessed by corn, and warned the kids to be wary of the faculty. Was brutally killed by Adaine using her own ladle. Later seen in heaven in her young hot form. * Race: Human * Dead/Alive/Unknown/Undead Jace Stardiamond * Who: An Aguefort Sorcery "teacher" (as sorcery is an innate skill passed down through generations, it can't really be taught.), overly friendly * Race: Half-Elf * Dead/Alive/'Unknown'/Undead Porter Cliffbreaker * Who: An Aguefort Barbarian teacher, extremely hardcore. Fig is extremely suspicious of him, even though there is no evidence of him being a bad guy. * Race: Earth Genasi * Dead/'Alive'/Unknown/Undead Coach Daybreak * Who: A former Aguefort coach for the bloodrush team. Turned out to be the brains of The Harvestmen who tried to bring about the apocalypse but failed miserably. * Race: Human * Dead/Alive/Unknown/Undead Gilear Faeth * Who: Aguefort's new Lunch Lady, or "Lunch Lad," but became Aguefort's newest vice-principal after Goldenhoard died. He is also Fig's step-father who raised her. * Race: Elf * Dead/'Alive'/Unknown/Undead Gorthalax the Insatiable * Who: Aguefort's new Bloodrush coach, Fig's biological father/daddy. * Race: Devil/Demon/Pit Fiend * Dead/'Alive'/Unknown/Undead Jawbone O'Shaughnessey * Who: Aguefort's new Guidance counsellor, previously a drug-addicted bouncer. Tracker's uncle. Helped in the final battle against Goldenhoard. He ends up with Sandralynn Faeth. * Race: Human Lycanthrope * Dead/'Alive'/Unknown/Undead Maugly Dimweather * Who: Aguefort's Librarian. * Race: Human * Dead/Alive/'Unknown'/Undead Ellarian Fallowglade * Who: An Aguefort Chaplin who is a high-druid and the owner of the magical cats and owls that were chasing Edgar. * Race: Half-Elf * Dead/Alive/'Unknown'/Undead Corsica Jones * Who: An Aguefort Fighting teacher, confronted Fig in Episode 3. * Race: Human * Dead/Alive/'Unknown'/Undead Fatima al-Aydaa * Who: School nurse, looks over Ostentatia in Episode 3 * Race: Human Presumably * Dead/Alive/'Unknown'/Undead Mister Pepper * Who: "Hip" new theater teacher trying to "shake" up the theater department * Race: Aasimar * Dead/'Alive/'Unknown/Undead Family Members of the PC's: William "Bill" Seacaster * Who: Fabian's extremely prideful father. Bill was a pirate and he is still benefiting from the money he made pillaging outside Solace. He has been training Fabian to be as great as he was but later realizes how great Fabian is because he is nothing like him. Got tricked into being a palimpsest supplier for KVX Bank and got killed for it by The Harvestmen. * Race: Human * Dead/Alive/Unknown/Undead Hallariel Seacaster * Who: Fabian's mother. Hallariel spends most of her time in her sensory deprivation egg resting and drinking wine. She is also very open to flirting with other people than her husband. She wises up to her laziness after Bill's death and ends up with Gilear Faeth after she begins training Fabian * Race: Elf * Dead/'Alive'/Unknown/Undead Herson/Herzon * Who: Fabian's trainer and possibly his butler. * Race: Unknown * Dead/Alive/'Unknown'/Undead Cathilda * Who: The Seacaster's family maid. * Race: Halfling * Dead/'Alive'/Unknown/Undead Mac and Donna Applebees * Who: Kristen's conservative, hyper-religious parents (who are definitely part of a cult known as The Harvestmen.) * Race(s): Human Paladins * Dead/'Alive'/Unknown/Undead, Dead/'Alive'/Unknown/Undead Bucky, Bricker and Cork Applebees * Who: Kristen's little brothers. * Race: Human * Dead/'Alive'/Unknown/Undead Wilma and Digby Thistlespring * Who: Gorgug's adoptive parents. They like to tinker and they have trouble relating to their son. They're also tank-driving bad-asses. * Race(s): Gnomes * Dead/'Alive'/Unknown/Undead, Dead/'Alive'/Unknown/Undead Gorbag and Roz * Who: Gorgug's real parents. Gorbag is a band player. They left Gorgug with Wilma and Digby Thistlespring because they were teenagers when he was born. * Race(s): Gorbag: Orc, Roz: Human * Dead/'Alive'/Unknown/Undead,' '''Dead/'Alive'/Unknown/Undead Anguin and Elianwyn Abernant * Who: Adaine's parents. Both are ''very ''disappointed in Adaine for not getting into Hudol. Anguin is an ambassador from Fallinel and Elianwyn is a professor at Hudol. Anguin shows liitle to no emotion towards Adaine whereas Elianwyn shows small outbursts of feeling toward both of her children. They only have one other child, Aelwyn Abernant. * Race(s): Elves * Dead/'Alive'/Unknown/Undead, Dead/'Alive'/Unknown/Undead Aelwyn Abernant * Who: Adaine's bitchy sister who belittles her in front of their parents. The golden child who gets good grades and was accepted into the school that her parents expected her to go to. Secretly hired by presumably Goldenhoard to trap seven maidens into crystal palimpsests. She gets broken out of prison by an elven strike team from Fallinel and is the trigger to the war between the two nations. * Race: Elf * Dead/Alive/Unknown/Undead Sklonda Gukgak * Who: Riz's mother, chief of police in Elmville. Helps in the final battle and ends up with Gorthalax the Insatiable * Race: Goblin * Dead/'Alive'/Unknown/Undead Pok Gukgak * Who: Riz's father. He was a government agent who would go to overseas territories as a 'James Bond' type spy. He died five years before the events of the campaign while investigating a ship called the Harpy/Cerulian. He was eaten by Kalvaxis.Riz's * Race: Goblin * '''Dead'/Alive/Unknown/Undead Sandralynn Faeth * Who: Fig's mother and part of the border patrol. Gilear and Sandralynn are divorced because she cheated on him early on before Fig's birth with Gorthalax the Insatiable. She saves the Maidens from Kalvaxis' lair. She ends up with Jawbone. * Race: Elf * Dead/'Alive'/Unknown/Undead Gilear Faeth * Who: Fig's adoptive-/step-father, who only recently realized he wasn't her biological father. He lives by himself at Strongtower Luxury Apartments and now works as the "lunch lad" in the Aguefort cafeteria. He likes to eat turkey on stale crackers that he gets. He ends up with Hallariel Seacaster and has become the new Aguefort vice-principal. * Race: Elf * Dead/'Alive'/Unknown/Undead Gorthalax the Insatiable * Fig's birth father/daddy. He was trapped in a crystal during Fig's whole childhood. As a result of being gone so long, he couldn't go back to work in hell without taking a big demotion. Instead, he decided to just move to Elmville to spend more time with his daughter. He now works as Aguefort's Bloodrush coach. Was Johnny Spells benefactor. Helped in the final battle against Goldenhoard. He ends up with Sklonda Gukgak. * Race(s): Devil/Demon/Pit Fiend * Dead/'Alive'/Unknown/Undead Aguefort Students: Hargis * Who: Shy theater kid that never gets the roles, Helped The Bad Kids beat Occularia, Queen of Sights when she tried to take over Aguefort * Race: Goliath * Dead/'Alive'/Unknown/Undead Torek Railgrinder * Who: Dwarven skater who fought The Bad Kids at the Durinson Mithral Factory. Previously went to Oakshield Middle School but tranferred to Aguefort after the second year. Helped Hargis find The Bad Kids in Dimension 20 Live * Race: Dwarf * Dead/'Alive'/Unknown/Undead Carie Zatrial * Who: Hot, cool kid of the theater department that gets all the leads * Race: Tiefling * Dead/'Alive'/Unknown/Undead "Police State" Kid * Who: Hater of the system, Activist, definitely the buffet kid from Prompocalypse * Rave: Drow * Dead/'Alive Hopefully'/Unknown/Undead Katya Cleaver * Who: Half-orc student, one of the seven maidens * Race: Half-orc * Dead'/Alive'/Unknown/Undead Antiope Jones * Who: One of the seven maidens * Race: Unknown * Dead/'Alive'/Unknown/Undead Danielle Barkstock * Who: One of the seven maidens * Race: Unknown * Dead/'Alive'/Unknown/Undead Other NPC's Philosophers * Who: Kristen's spirit guardians when she is in-between alignments. * Race: Spirit guardians * Dead/Alive/Unknown/'Undead' YES! * Who: A God created by Kristen Applebees, definitely just a Buzzfeed symbol. * Race: God * Dead/'Alive/'Unknown/Undead (Deity) Yandi * Who: Waitress at Krom's Diner, spectator of Johnny Spells dance sessions. * Race: Halfling * Dead/Alive/'Unknown'/Undead Sol * Who: The God of the sun. * Race: God * Dead/Alive/'Unknown'/Undead (Deity) Helio * Who: The God of corn, a massive frat-boy. * Race: God * Dead/Alive/'Unknown'/Undead''' ('''Deity) Occularia, Queen of Sight / Iris Clark * Who: Crazy beholder that tried to take over the Aguefort Adventuring Academy by disguising herself as a student using a magical wig, Killed by Hargis with the help of The Bad Kids * Race: Beholder * Dead/Alive/Unknown/Undead Pastor Amelia * Who: The Pasteur of the church of Sol/Helio. * Race: Human * Dead/Alive/'Unknown'/Undead The Hangman * Who: Fabian's demon possessed motorcycle, previously Johnny Spells'. * Race: Possessed motorcycle * Dead/'Alive'/Unknown/Undead (Possessed) Frank Dunford * Who: Owner of the Elm Valley Mall Arcade * Race: Human Presumably * Dead/Alive/'Unknown'/Undead Alston Hughes * Who: The special investments manager at KVX Bank buying palimpsests from William Seacaster, most likely a Harvestmen helping bring Kalvaxis' back by getting his glittering treasure to him * Race: Human * Dead/Alive/'Unknown'/Undead Percival Nevelsvine * Who: The quarterback of the 'Hudol Helions.' * Race: Unknown * Dead/Alive/'Unknown'/Undead Dusty * Who: Stereotypical detective seen after the fight in Episode 3 * Race: Dwarf * Dead/Alive/'Unknown'/Undead Marrow * Who: Mosh pit attendee at The Black Pit, socks Fig in the face and then buys her a drink * Race: Human (Lycanthrope) * Dead/Alive/'Unknown/'Undead The Tornado * Who: A gold-stuffed tornado who served in Bill Seacaster's crew * Race: Tornado * Dead/'Alive'/Unknown/Undead Rodolfo * Who: Kristen's Uber driver from Episode 15. * Race: Unknown * Dead/'Alive'/Unknown/Undead Oyster * Who: Fig's "half-life" pet from Adaine's jacket. * Race: Saltwater Bivalve Molluscs * Dead/'Alive/Unknown/Undead Angela Worrel * Who: Stuck up secret agent from the council of chosen * Race: Half-elf * Dead/Alive/'Unknown/Undead Johnny Spells * Who: A Tiefling greaser. He worked with The Harvestmen, creating poisonous tea to kill Arthur Aguefort and with the palimpsests used to trap the missing girls. He was also a warlock who sold his soul to Gorthalax the Insatiable * Race: Tielfing * 'Dead/'Alive/Unknown/Undead Category:Characters Category:Fantasy High